Ankhs Of Truth: Through The Pyramids
by Reiko-Phoenix
Summary: A new tournament is in...however this time Rei, Tala, Kai, and Bryan won't be able to choose their team. It's been chosen for them...


Cara: Hello I'm Cara, my Singular works are on the SN: Carapheonix Check 'em out!

Dev: and I'm Devlinn Reiko-Sama.

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**WE DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!!!**_

Cara: If we did Rei, Kai, Bryan, and Tala would be our bitches!

Dev: Bry's MINE!

Cara: FINE! ::Evil Grin:: That just means that I get Rei and Tala... ::Evil laughter::

Dev: ::Sweatdrops:: Err...right...But hey,Kai's left out...>D... KAI COME JOIN ME!!

Cara:Uo.o ::sees Kai running for dear life.:: Poor guy!  
Dev: Bry! AFTER HIM!!!

Cara: ::Sees Bryan Tackle Kai:: O.O ::Pulls down 'Censored' curtain and several loudbangs emit from behind it.:: Eh.. hehe… anyway. .

**Both: BUT WE DO OWN 'THE SACRED ONES!! **

**NO STEALING YOU MUST ASK PERMESSION FROM US BOTH!!!!!**

* * *

_**Ankh's of Truth  
Through The Pyramids**_

Kai sighed, leaning against a wall in his "house." The sounds of laughing children and screaming adults filtering in from Russia were just giving him a headache.

'_If they don't stop making that noise I'll shove their--_ '

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought; he walked over to it, and opened it.

His eyes widened but his emotionless mask was swiftly put back in place as he looked over his two visitors.

"Tala... Bryan... What are you two doing here?"

Tala stepped through the door shortly followed by Bryan.

"We came about these." He held up a torn envelope, handing it to Kai. "And..." He held up an un-opened one. "It seems you got one too."

Bryan quietly leaned against a wall watching them giving each other looks. Inwardly shaking his head he sighed.

_'Maybe I should just screw him and get it over with. This is becoming a slow torture! _' Tala thought as he stepped past Kai; catching the slightest bit of his scent, his body unconsciously brushing past him.

His azure eyes kept to the crimson orbs, heated with both anger and confusion; their letters had piqued his curiosity.

He walked to the nearest chair and turned it around so its back was facing Kai and he sat, keeping his eye contact with the bluenette.

"So. What does the Roasted birdie think of the pieces of paper?" His voice had a slight barb to it. His sarcasm never failed him.

Kai shot him a look and responded; his tone sending out a warning as Bryan's gaze swept between the two; he seriously felt like locking them up in a basement; yet he feared the noises he would hear.

"It's... interesting. Apparently, Mr. Dickenson wants to see us. Though I fear I should warn you." They both looked up at him.

"Last time I got one of these... I was thrown on the Blade Breakers and we had to fight some nutcases in Russia."

They inwardly winced at the barb but glared at him.

"Did Mr. Dickenson 'give' you a choice, or did he throw poor birdie in a cage?"

"I had a choice, Tala. But he has ways of making things seem... more... interesting... than they really are."

Tala looked at Bryan, who nodded then back at Kai. "Right then. Where is he and when do we leave?"

----------

Rei sighed, looking at Mr. Dickenson. "They won't like this you know. They'll probably say no."

Mr. Dickenson stood from behind his desk and joined Rei at the window.

He clasped his shoulder, and looked outside, watching the sun-rise.

Rei followed his gaze and smiled, and just as the sun's light touched his face Mr. Dickenson Leaned closer to the window and responded.

Mr. Dickenson smiled. "No they won't. Even if they don't want to, they won't say no."

----------

" Behl! Eshe was looking for you! She wanted me to tell you that they got letters from a guy named 'Mr. Dickenson.' She says that you two have to talk." Chuma Alankom huffed.

His chubby exterior belied his skill in both athletics and in thinking. He was probably the equivalent of the: 'Spencer' on the Demolition Boys team.

She sighed and waved a hand. "Aye. I'll come back in a few minutes. Tell the Captain that I hope he is ready for company."

"Huh? Why?" Chuma gave her a look and sighed. "Please tell me you aren't still upset with Eshe."

"Fine then I'll stay silent!"

"Behl it wasn't her fault and you know it."

"Nye. I know nothing about it except that she destroyed my blade during a _PRACTICE_ Session, in which other people were around. We were supposed to make them think us _INCOMPETENTS!_"

He winced.

"Beh-"

"Nye Chuma. You may go! I wish to be alone."

He sighed. "Okay."

Once he was gone she took out her new blade, light from the full moon hit it. Making the black though pink-stripped top, and most of the sides, shine in the light.

While the Flame like Bottom, which also covered the remaining room on the sides, glinted mischievously in the dark.

She stared at her bit-chip her brow furrowed and she finally sighed.

"Nefesti, what shall I do? I do not wish to betray my team yet the work I do now is not the work I had wanted. I am supposed to be the High Priestess of Our Lady Bast. Yet I cannot even decide what to do anymore. Oh, I'm so confused."

----------

On the other side of town, Jahi and Eshe were currently sitting in a room of an open temple. Eshe was apparently rummaging through a pile of rolled of scrolls and piles of ancient papyrus.

"I thought you said you organized all these?" Jahi asked as he watched Eshe move another pile to the side. Jaw clenched tightly, she slowly turned to face her captain.

"I did. Someone has been through them." She said turning back to her work. Jahi shook his head, and got up making his way over to where Eshe sat on the ground surrounded. Looking around he sighed and bent down plucking a scroll from under Eshe. Eshe felt the scroll removed and looked up at Jahi who was reading over something with a raised brow.

"Not like I can understand this, but would this be it?" He asked, turning the scroll around showing it to Eshe. She scanned over it, giving Jahi with a dark look before taking the scroll in her own hands. Rolling it up she stuff it at her side, before finishing her reorganization of her texts.

Half an hour later Eshe had finished. Jahi and Eshe continued on their hunt to find Behl.

"Do you think she's still mad at me?" Eshe asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. You know how she is."

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope she hasn't locked herself up again. I mean as much as I don't mind being our messenger, I'm getting tired of carrying these letters around." She said, pulling out the letters send by Mr. Dickenson.

----------

Behl sighed and leaned against a wall. She was tired of everyone either staring at her abnormal eyes or whistling and making cat-calls.

It seems that every male grinned at her and every Female glared.

She was seriously getting tired of this country, but as long as her... 'Family' was here she couldn't do anything.

"Little sister? Why the long face? We're not that bad right?"

She turned slowly, she knew he was there, she could always sense him. No matter what he did. He was, after all, the guardian, and she did grow up with him.

Eshe stepped forward and that's when Behl chose to look away.

"Behl... FOR HATHOR'S SAKE!"

"What?!"

"I'm sorry okay but you need to understand that the world isn't that sweet innocent place you were raised in. It's violent, brutal. You need to get that. Or this mission will _fail!"_

"_You're _the one that needs to get it. We were battling with Dickenson watching! If he says anything the BladeBreakers will be _warned_ of us and our mission will fail anyway!"

A sharp whistle cut through Eshe's next remark, but it wasn't enough to stop Behl's glare.

"Will you two cubs stop that? Frankly, I'm tired of all the fighting between you two. You two will call a temporary truce until this mission is over. Do you understand me?!"

They both looked away and nodded.

"Yes Guardian." They muttered in unison.

"Good. Eshe. Show her the letters." With that he turned and walked away, a stern look on his face, his hawk-like ears catching the sound of Eshe pulling the letters out.

"Here Behl..."

* * *

Cara: Wow! Sighs that took a while. ::cough::Dev::cough:

Dev: ::ignoring her:: I will be updating something soon… watch for it.

Cara: ::pouts at having been ignored:: Anyway… How'd we do?

**__**

**_Devlinn Reiko-Sama_**

&

**_The Dark Huntress Cara_**


End file.
